Powerless
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: For all the Power that Caleb posses he was utterly powerless when Pogue's fathers death pushes him over the edge. My first story please be nice, at the moment one shot, but you never know i might continue it, i own nothing but the idea please R


Powerless

Caleb stood at the door way…not knowing what to do. Reid and Tyler should be here in a few minutes but Caleb knew that even with the three of them he was going to be hard to stop.

"Is it safe to go outside yet?" asked Mrs Parry hesitantly.

"No sorry, not yet." Caleb said apologetically, he knew that she hated seeing him like this just as much as he did, if not more. Beyond the patio, in the far end of the backyard, Pogue was destroying the old shed. It was the third old construction he had broken. So far he had only broken things that he and his mother didn't need anymore, but Caleb knew Mrs Parry was worried about the old green house that she was planning on using.

"What made him like this anyway, if you don't mind me asking? I thought he was handling his father's death well." Caleb asked.

"I assure you so did I. I asked him to go and see if his father's old bike still worked so that he could have it. And then when I came back outside, he was like this." Mrs Parry gestured towards her son, who was now making his way to the half broken fence that ran alone the back of the property.

That explained it. Pogue had always loved his father's bike. It had been the first bike he had laid eyes on. First bike he had loved. First bike he had ridden. First bike he had crashed. First bike he had fixed. But through all of that it had never been _his _bike. It was always his father's, and offering it to him had crossed a line and sent him over the edge that he was barely balancing on.

There was a knock at the door and moments later Tyler and Reid joined Caleb and Mrs Parry. "Hey Mrs P what's going-" Tyler stopped when Reid hit his shoulder and gestured to Pogue, "Oh" was all he said.

Pogue sent a ball of power hurtling into one of the old sheds. The shed broke with a shower of wooden pieces. Caleb pushed his power forward over Pogue shielding him from the wood and catching his attention for the first time. Turning to Mrs Parry Caleb said quietly "It may be best if you wait inside, we'll take care of it." He ensured her when she looked hesitant to leave. Once she was safely in the house Caleb walked forward towards his brother, Tyler and Reid right behind him. For a moment Pogue simply looked at him through black eyes, not seeming to recognise them. "Wait here." Caleb told his younger brothers as he continued towards Pogue. Though he had never thought that Pogue would ever attack them, Caleb didn't want to risk it. He would much rather offer himself as a punching bag then see his younger brothers get hurt. "Pogue…you need to stop!" he called in a determined voice. "I know that you're hurting but this isn't going to help."

"No…but it's a start." Pogue replied simply before demolishing the remains of the fence. Caleb closed the remaining few meters between them and grabbed Pogue's outstretched arms and pinned them to his body in a sort of bear hug. Pogue voiced his protests, yelling a constant stream of insults and threats that Caleb did his best to ignore knowing that he didn't really mean them.

Pogue angrily threw his head back where it connected with Caleb's nose. Caleb winched when he heard and felt the bone crack. When Pogue moved his head forward again Caleb saw that his long hair was matted with blood. Just as he was about to throw his head back again, two strong hands grabbed each side of his face and forced his head still. "Ty." Reid said threw gritted teeth, with eyes as black as night Tyler put his hand on Pogue's forehead and within seconds Caleb felt Pogue got limp in his arms.

It wasn't that Pogue was fat but he was damn solid. The sudden weight in his arms caused Caleb to fall back landing awkwardly on his side with Pogue half on top of him. After assuring that Tyler was alright Reid lifted Pogue off him and laid him carefully on the ground. Reid then pulled Caleb up.

Caleb looked over at Tyler who was rubbing his temples, he knew that Tyler was the best at using the power to knock people out but he also knew that doing so always gave him a terrible headache. He looked back to his broken down brother and sighed. For all this power that he possessed he couldn't help his brother. He was unable to see the signs that Pogue was in need of his help.

Despite all the abilities he possessed, when it came to saving his best friend and closes brother from the meltdown that had resulted in eight broken buildings, a broken nose and many hurtful words that he wouldn't be able to forget, he was completely powerless.


End file.
